The Dragon Queen
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: What if King Haggard longs for another magical being, a beautiful woman, who's real form is an ice dragon. Her name is Elysium, and she feels nothing but hatred. Once she is taken from her home, she must stay at the castle for good. Will she lose her old ways and actually have feelings for the king or will she continue to hate?
1. Intro

Warning! Characters may be OOC! There will be violence, as well as romance! If you don't like that, then don't read this!

Many years ago, there was light blue ice dragon, with an extremely bad temperament. She would fly and freeze over any town or village, not caring who would survive the attack. Eventually though, her reign of terror came to an end. She was eventually cursed, to be no longer a dragon, but a sorceress. However, she was not as strong as she was when she was a dragon. In fact, she wishes she could return to her former glory. For now, she was just a peasant living in a run down village, where she gave herself a new name. From that day on, she was known as Elysium.

Elysium lived on the outskirts, for she didn't like the other villagers. Even though, she was no longer a dragon, she still had the mind and heart of one. She felt nothing but hatred and greed. She saw the people as weak and would kill them if she could. She was still magical, but couldn't take them all on. So for now, she was to remain alone and fight off anyone who came near.

Several years would pass and her life never changed. Her mind was still mainly like a dragon, but was slowly receding. Her life was also about to change forever, and possibly for the better. It wasn't long before she was going to be taken away for good.

to be continued…

(sorry this intro is short, there will be more in the next chapters)


	2. Kidnapped

A few days have passed, and Elysium still remained where she was. However, this would not be much longer, for a strange looking wizard came to her while she was outside. She didn't trust him at all and she didn't know what he could possibly want with her.

"Whoever you are, you better leave!" she snapped "I don't welcome travelers here."

The old wizard just laughed at her, as if he didn't care what she was saying was a threat or not.

"You should calm yourself, my dear." he said "A lady like you shouldn't have an attitude like that."

"If you knew who I was, you'd know why I am like this!" Elysium responded angrily

The wizard didn't respond to her and disappeared with her to a strange fortress. It was completely stone and no one seemed to be around. That's what she thought, until she heard another approach. This one was an old man, but he looked a little fancier than the wizard.

"Mabrook, who is this woman you bring with?" he asked

Mabrook chuckled and responded "This sorceress is really an ice dragon….."

Before he could speak any further, Elysium interrupted "How did you know that?!"

"I figured by your behaviors, plus you're much colder than any human is." Mabrook responded then looked back to the other man "What do you think of her, your majesty?"

"Well, I already have unicorns, but an ice dragon could be another to have around." he responded

Elysium wanted nothing more to do with them, so she walked off a little and looked out the window at the sky. Before long, she was approached by the king, and it seemed that Mabrook has vanished again.

Elysium turned to him and glared, saying "Don't come any closer to me….."

"I can see you don't trust me, miss." he responded

"My name is Elysium." she told him "And you're right, I don't trust you."

"I'm Haggard." he responded "And you will eventually."

"We'll see about that." Elysium replied and turned towards the window once again

Haggard walked next to her and looked at as well. He didn't get close to where she would be uncomfortable, but closer than before. This time she didn't seem to care. She didn't snap or turn him away from her. No, Elysium just continued to look out the window at the sky. Haggard looked over her. Elysium was interesting and very beautiful. Just like the unicorns, he chose to keep her there. However, trying to tame the dragon within her was about to be a challenge.

to be continued…...


	3. Less of a Dragon, More of a Woman

A few days later, Elysium still ignored anyone that came by her. This time, it was something else that was catching her attention. It was something she would never expect. There, in the water, was hundreds of unicorns. Because her dragon spirit hasn't completely left her yet, she could still see them. At the same time though, she wasn't going to question how or why they were there. She really didn't care if they are there or not. Shortly, she heard someone coming from behind. She saw it was Haggard and shortly, he was at her side again.

"You can see them, can't you." he spoke up

"Of course." Elysium responded "Any dragon could see them, even though it's only the spirit that remains. "

"I would figure so, since you were probably around just as long as them." Haggard replied

"Of course, except dragons aren't around as much as they used to be." she explained "The dreaded fire arrows killed off most of mine."

"And how is it no one has tried killing you?" he asked

"I don't know." she responded firmly "I used to know, but I have forgotten completely."

Haggard reached over and took Elysium's hand. However, this time two things were different about her. The first thing was, she was slashing at him, snapping, or pulling her hand away, whatsoever. The second was, she was not as cold as she was when she came in. Even, her chilling aura that surrounded her before, had faded slightly. However, Elysium's beauty still remained and Haggard still wanted her there. There was a feeling there that he never felt before, until she came. Haggard was actually in love with Elysium.

Even though she wasn't saying anything, Elysium started to have feelings for him too. However, since she originally was a cruel dragon, who felt nothing but hatred before, the feeling of love was very foreign to her. Back in the village, she saw how people shared love with each other, and now she was willing to try it. However, she was going to take it slowly, since it was still unknown to her. So, for now she retreated back into her room.

Haggard watched her leave and Mabrook appeared at his side.

"You feelings for the dragon, do you?" he spoke up

Haggard glared at him, but answered "That's none of your concern."

Mabrook chuckled lightly "Perhaps she could be your devoted queen. However, she could find a way to go back to her true form, while there is time. Soon it will be a lady forever, and her dragon spirit will be gone for good."

Haggard knew something was different about Elysium. She did seem much calmer than when she first came in. Before she wouldn't let anyone even get near her, but now she didn't seem to care. However, he still wanted her, even if she was becoming less of a dragon and more of a woman. Slowly, she was becoming his most valuable treasure and he wouldn't let her go for anything.

to be continued…..


	4. Love Cut Short

Months had passed and Elysium was becoming more and more like a woman. Her dragon spirit was close to fading completely. Love was causing it to fade quicker than when she had come. Even her looks changed slightly. Even though, she still had the look of a young maiden, her once auburn hair had faded to a light brown, her red eyes changed to dark pink, and even her skin wasn't super cold to the touch anymore. It only had a slight chill left.

Even when this happened, Haggard still wanted her, but now wanted more from her. Now she was the most valuable thing he could want and he now wanted her as his queen. He found Elysium where she normally was, by the window, and went to her side. For once she smiled slightly, when that happened.

"You've changed, ever since you came here, Elysium." he spoke up "It seems like it's for the better."

"I would agreed." Elysium responded "And I actually like it better, that I'm no longer full of hatred."

"Then let go of your hate, my dear." Haggard told her "I only ask of one thing, that will make you forget your hate."

"And what would that be?" she asked, curiously

Haggard took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you as my queen." he told her calmly

Elysium thought for a moment. She did have feelings for him, and now she knew he felt the same about her. This almost enlightened her and knew now, she wouldn't decline the offer.

"Of course, I'll be your queen." she replied in a kind way "I'll be your dragon queen."

"That's great to know, my dear." he responded and pulled her closer until her arms were around him "You are now my one desire, for your personality and beauty."

"That's good to know." she responded "And I think I'm starting to like this feeling of love, rather than my past years of feeling nothing but hatred."

Right when she said that, Mabrook appeared again and looked to her with a serious expression.

"You're starting to lose your dragon spirit, Lady Elysium." Mabrook told her "You're becoming more of a woman every moment you've been in this castle. However, I have found the spell to transform you back."

"I think I'm okay, I don't need to…" Elysium was cut off as the spell was cast.

Before long, Elysium was back to being the great frost dragon she once was before. However, now her new found woman spirit was still present within her. She still felt love for Haggard, but she knew one thing. He couldn't marry her now, because she was back to being a dragon. With a tear in her eye, Elysium flew out of the balcony and was likely, never to return.

to be continued…..


	5. Elysium Returns

Several months have passed and Elysium had not returned. Haggard figured now, because she was back to being a dragon, she regained her dragon spirit and wants nothing to do with him anymore. Before giving up on her though, coming back to the castle was Elysium. However, she was back to being a woman. Did she really give up her dragon form to be with him. Either way, Haggard couldn't have been more pleased to have his queen back with him. Something was different about her though. She now had a collar around her neck with an icy blue jewel at the center of it.

"If you're wondering, I now have the ability to be a woman and go back to a dragon at will." Elysium spoke up "The magical jewel I now possess allows me to do so."

"So now you really are a dragon queen." Haggard responded

"Yes, I am." Elysium replied "And now I'm here to stay forever."

"That's great to know, because I meant what I said." Haggard told her "You're valuable to me and I'm not letting you go."

"And I should say the same to you too." Elysium replied

"What do you mean, Elysium?" Haggard asked

"You do realize you have a frost dragon staying here now." she brought up "You not only gained a queen, but a protector as well."

"She has a point." Mabrook spoke up as he came in "Having a dragon around can serve as great protection, since they are very strong creatures."

"It would be, but I'm just relieved to have her back in either form." Haggard replied "And now I have both, which is better."

"I would agree, since now the dragon spirit will not leave me." Elysium replied "So for now, I'll use it for defence and added power."

Now that Elysium was back, but with both forms, she became the best queen possible, but also the best guard. While, it was fun with just them there, Elysium did realize something. She was in need on and heir. After a few days she set out to find on, which was to be a journey to come.


End file.
